characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor X
Professor X is the alias of the mutant Charles Francis Xavier. Powers Professor X is an Omega Class Telepath and possesses vast psionic powers: Telepathy: Able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles while on Earth. With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation, but made his telepathy more powerful than it has been previously, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. *''Telepathic Illusion:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' Ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different. *''Mind Blast:'' Ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' Ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Professor X formerly also possessed low-level telekinetic abilities, though these seem to no longer exist. They seem to be part of his genes however, as Cassandra Nova has telekinetic abilities and is basically a clone of Xavier. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate matter on a low level with the energy of his thoughts. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Casting Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Link Category:Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Ability Detection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Telekinesis